


Why I Love You

by porcelainepeony



Series: Aiballshipping Week [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Ficlets, M/M, aiballshipping, aiballweek2021, aiyusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: Ficlets for Aiballweek2021!Themes and corresponding chapters are listed below. As usual, I'll add warnings (if any apply) in each chapter.Chapter 1, March 5th: HomeChapter 2, March 6th: MemoriesChapter 3, March 7th: Movie NightChapter 4, March 8th: ShoppingChapter 5, March 9th: DreamsChapter 6, March 10th: RoyaltyChapter 7, March 11th: (A)ice cream!
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: Aiballshipping Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190264
Comments: 23
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** ~640  
 **Theme:** Home **  
** **Notes:** Takes place somewhere in S2 I guess? Tentacle cuddles 💜

xxx

A streak of moonlight streams through the single window, breaking shadows, scattering patterns across the cracked wall and atop the dusty desk. The apartment is cold, but it’s warm in Yusaku’s bed—their bed—under a pile of blankets, wrapped in Ai’s multiple arms. 

Ai was never the type to stay quiet for long, but since his return, car engines down below and the footsteps outside the door seem louder. Silence doesn’t bother Yusaku—before meeting Ai, Yusaku rarely said a word to anyone besides Kusanagi—, but he thinks he misses Ai’s incessant questions, his sometimes innocent, sometimes impish curiosity. 

“What was it like?” Yusaku asks, probably weeks too late. Nevertheless, he’s intrigued and perhaps a tad tired of Ai’s reticence. He thinks he can coax Ai into talking, into revealing more about himself, for after parting ways, Yusaku began to wonder how Ai lived before they met. Whether he was happy. 

Happier. 

Ai runs the tip of a tendril through Yusaku’s hair, brushing back his sideburn. “What was what like?”

The question vibrates against Yusaku's ear, the one plastered against Ai's chest, and causes Yusaku to pull away. But only a little. Yusaku’s far too comfortable basking in the warmth. Listening to the little hum resonating within the ignis. Drowning in his arms. “Cyberse world," Yusaku finally says, nestling his face fully against Ai again. 

Confusion threads Ai’s face, but he ponders the question. “It was,” he begins, somehow scooting closer to Yusaku. “Home.”

“Home,” Yusaku repeats softly, fingertips idly drawing patterns against one of Ai’s limbs.

“Yeah, you know. We felt safe there.” Ai closes his eye, as if recalling a specific feeling, as if remembering better moments. “We felt like we belonged.”

Yusaku did not try to reply. How could he? He had never felt at home anywhere. Had never known what safety or belonging felt like. Had never even noticed those things were missing from his life until Ai showed up and painted rainbows in his rainy sky. But even then, Yusaku knew what he felt around Ai was only temporary. He didn't want Ai to give up his life to stay with him. The human world wasn't where Ai belonged, no matter how much Ai’s voice relaxed him to sleep nor pierced his once-boring days with bad puns and terrible jokes.

“But this is nicer, ne Yusaku-chan~,” Ai concludes, moving to snuggle his head into Yusaku’s hair. “I feel at home riiiiight here.”

Blinking, Yusaku mumbles a soft, “Huh?”

Ai puts on his best act and panics. “You mean to tell me you don’t like being in my arms?!” An exaggerated sob wracks his body, “How cruel!”

Yusaku blushes. Stammers, “I never said that.”

“Aha! So you admit it?” Ai grinned, staring right into Yusaku’s gaze. “My arms make you feel all safe and sound?”

Yusaku considers Ai’s words. Thinks about how easily he fits against Ai, regardless of his size. Wonders if the warmth he feels whenever Ai snuggles against him at night envelops Ai too. 

A shrug is all Yusaku offers. A shrug accompanied by a squeeze. Yusaku has never been good with words, but he knows Ai will understa--

Ai almost malfunctions as he blurts, “HUUUUUH? Yusaku, are you sick?” A tentacle touches Yusaku’s forehead, brushing back bangs, tilting Yusaku’s head back slightly. “You don’t have a fever.”

Yusaku narrows his eyes. “I’m not sick,” he sighs, regretting his silent confession. But as Ai giggles and returns the squish, Yusaku realizes Ai feels the same. Feels safe and protected in Yusaku’s presence. Feels warm. Feels like he belongs somewhere—there, beside Yusaku, trapped in his arms beneath a pile of blankets. And while it may be temporary, Yusaku can't help but smile.

The shadows dance on the walls. Yusaku closes his eyes. Buries his face against Ai. Feels warmth tickle his cheeks. 

Finally, Yusaku found home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** ~740  
 **Theme:** Memories **  
** **Notes:** ANGST ANGST ANGST I’M SORRY THIS IS ANGST. Set yeeeears later. Yusaku and Ai lived a happy life together, but humans die, ok? That’s my warning (also Ai is grieving WTF DID I WRITE?!)

xxx

“I’m home!” Ai proclaims, throwing his arms up the way he always did when entering the apartment and spotting Yusaku. The only difference is the emptiness of the room. The still, stale air. The darkness shrouding the small space Yusaku once called home.

Only a week has passed since Yusaku was admitted to the hospital. Since the doctors told Ai Yusaku didn’t have much time left. Since Yusaku laced his old fingers with Ai’s, closed his eyes, and smiled one last time. No matter how much Ai’s heart splintered and cracked, that image is one firmly stamped onto Ai’s memories. Even now, Ai can feel the tears line his bottom lashes, vision blurring until he swipes at his face. He hates SOL for adding that useless feature. Hates how damp his cheeks get. Hates that he can’t control the function, no matter how many times he hacks his own program and rewrite the codes for crying.

Yusaku and Ai both knew humans were mortal. They both understood they could not be together for an eternity. Why, then, is Yusaku’s absence hard for Ai to accept? After six decades—years of overcoming hardships, of laughter and bad jokes, of smiles that made Ai fall in love all over again—, Ai should have been prepared. Should have accepted fate. Should have been strong.

Locking the door behind himself, Ai wades through the small living room, catching a glimpse—a ghost—of Yusaku sitting at his computer desk. The image flickers away, but not before looking up and offering Ai a small smile. 

Yusaku would have said, “Welcome home,” in the most monotone voice, but the glimmer in his green eyes would have filled Ai with joy. Excitement. Love. That was the thing about Yusaku. No matter how old he got—how faded his hair became, how wrinkles kissed his face and hands—his eyes always caught the light, always captivated Ai’s mechanical heart, always made Ai swoon. 

Ai’s fingers touch the worn computer keys, pressing down on Y. U. S. A. K. U. Fine brows knit together, the tears coming back, streaking down Ai's cheeks.

The bedroom is worse. It’s cold. Empty. The small bed is too big for one body, but Ai lies down. He doesn’t need sleep. Not the way humans do, but it’s a habit, one he wishes he could break, like his obsession with replaying scenes he could not rewind to nor pause.

_“It won’t be so bad. You’ll have the whole bed to yourself.”_

_“I don’t want a whole bed to myself. I want you.”_

_Yusaku frowned, reaching to brush a lock of Ai’s hair behind his ear. “You said you’d be okay.”_

_In his old age, Yusaku had grown soft, expressing tenderness with gentle caresses, with a soft gaze._

_“I am okay,” Ai held back a sob, burying his face in Yusaku’s chest. His fingers curled into Yusaku’s shirt, mind reeling with a million scenarios of how Yusaku might die—of how he was destined to lose Yusaku to Time’s cruelty and unfairness._

_Or perhaps Time wasn’t cruel at all. No, it was the merciless Love that fated a string of data to fall in love with a human._

_Yusaku wrapped his arms around Ai and rubbed his back, pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Good. I don’t want to see your tears before I die.”_

Ai made sure Yusaku didn’t see a single tear, but that doesn’t help Ai's loneliness nor the raw feeling scratching at his throat. “I miss you,” Ai whispers to the empty spot beside him, where Yusaku should have been sleeping. Dreaming. Where he should have been waiting for Ai to wrap his arms around him. 

Closing his eyes, Ai rubs at his face again, at the dampness pooling at the corners. When he blinks, Yusaku is there, lying beside Ai, staring back at him with a sad smile.

_“I’ll miss you,” Ai meekly whispered, still clawing at Yusaku’s shirt, still trying to be strong despite his entire world caving in._

_“I’ll miss you, too, Ai,” Yusaku replied, tightening his embrace._

Ai reaches out, fingers passing through Yusaku's image. The wind sings outside. Ai smiles through his tears, watching Yusaku fade, but not before his voice reaches him. 

_"I miss you, too, Ai."_

Frowning, Ai curls his legs into his chest and replays the vision, holding onto his precious fantasy and the love he knew would last for as long as he existed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** ~530  
**Theme:** Movie Night **  
****Notes:** Fun fact, I actually have an AiYusa AU based on the movie they’re watching :’D

xxx

Yusaku had never owned more than two blankets in his life, but Ai insisted on buying at least five extra, including a comforter, and a few pillows too. 

“The bed’s gotta be comfy!” Ai explained when he came through the door, blankets and pillows popping out of the bags. 

With no more than a sigh, Yusaku watched Ai prepare the bed. It was big enough for only one person, but somehow, they made it work, whether it was cuddling before sleep, watching videos on YouTube, or--

“You got the movie?” Ai asked, flashing Yusaku a grin. 

\--sitting through an hour and a half of some Disney movie Ai picked out because it was supposedly cute. 

“Yeah, it’s loaded,” Yusaku replied, placing his laptop in the center of the bed. 

Ai giggled, then gave Yusaku a gentle shove. “Get in! I’ll grab the snacks!”

Snacks usually consisted of popcorn, chocolate, and chips, none of which Ai could consume. Still, he went out of his way to make sure Yusaku had something to munch on while his eyes glazed over at the scene of the main character singing. 

Ai always hummed along to the music, not entirely off key, but not exactly on key either. Still, his attempts at a solo duet were enough to make Yusaku smile behind a mouthful of popcorn. 

“You like my voice, dontcha?” Ai teased, poking Yusaku’s cheek. 

“I like it better when you’re quiet. Watch the movie.”

Ai stuck his tongue out at Yusaku, but returned his attention to Rapunzel’s quest to see the lanterns. Only ten minutes passed before he then melted into the blankets and inched closer to Yusaku, making Yusaku’s heart skip a beat in the process. Yusaku had never been the snuggling type, but he couldn’t stop his body from mirroring Ai’s, from pressing into him. Ai might have been an android, but he was warm. Soft. Comfortable. 

“They’re such a cute couple, aren’t they?” Ai sighed like a lovesick teenager, tilting his head so his cheek rested against the top of Yusaku’s head.

Yusaku shrugged. He didn’t care about princesses or happily ever after, but he let Ai blab about whichever Disney couple he liked, thought Ai’s spazzing could be cute at times.

"Kinda like us, yeah?"

A blush caressed Yusaku’s cheeks. He hadn’t expected a comment like that, much less for his entire face to feel warm, but he kept his eyes pinned to the screen, avoiding Ai’s gaze, and shrugged again.

Ai sat up and looked at Yusaku, a stupid grin painting his lips.

“Hm?” Yusaku acted casual, ignoring Ai as best as he could. 

Ai hummed a tune. It sounded like one of the songs from the movie, but Yusaku couldn't be sure, for all he could register were Ai's lips suddenly touching his, Ai's hand cupping his cheek, Ai's hair falling like a curtain around their faces. 

When Ai pulled away, Yusaku's blush had spread to his ears. Ai smiled. 

“Watch the movie,” Yusaku repeated, warmth blooming inside his chest. 

“I changed my mind. We’re cuter,” Ai teased, gaze traveling back to the laptop. 

Yusaku shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth, mentally agreeing, though he’d never admit it out loud. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** ~560  
 **Theme:** Shopping **  
** **Notes:** Ai’s got taste (or does he?)

xxx

Yusaku should have known what Ai meant when he said his hoodie was too old and worn and the holes in his jeans were tacky. Yet, despite knowing Ai and his obsession with capes and waistcoats, with silk and chiffon, Yusaku went along to the department store, unknowingly walking into a trap.

“I’m not buying this,” Yusaku said firmly, glaring at himself in the mirror. Leopard print was definitely not his style, never mind the tight fitted leather pants and thigh-high lace-up boots.

“You look good~!” Ai sang, leaning over to fix the puffy sleeves on Yusaku’s shirt, which was cut way too low and exposed too much of Yusaku’s chest. “It’s much better than those old shirts you wear,” Ai concluded, the biggest smile he could muster kissing his lips.

Calmly, Yusaku directed his angry gaze at Ai, “I look like a hooker.”

“Nah, you need some booty shorts for that!” Ai explained, voice serious as he pushed Yusaku closer to the mirror. “See, see! Turn around! You look cute!”

“Cute?” Yusaku asked, voice cracking at how idiotic that statement was. “Even you wouldn’t wear this.”

“That’s where you’re wrong!” Ai eagerly flailed, turning around to dig something out of the pile of clothes he had picked out for Yusaku.

Yusaku frowned, his worst fear coming true when Ai turned to face him.

“See! A matching set~!” Ai enthusiastically announced, showing Yusaku the leopard-print blouse and the leather pants he had picked out for himself. “We’ll match.”

“We won’t,” Yusaku assured Ai.

“Everyone will be so jealous of us~!”

“Not happening.”

Ai pouted, but it lasted for a whole second before he excitedly belted, “Wait right here! I’ll show you!”

Yusaku watched Ai hurry away, trying to ignore the stares and whispers around him. Not that he cared what people thought, but did Ai have to be so loud? Now everyone knew about Ai’s terrible matching-outfits idea, one that would promptly be shut down and quite possibly earn Yusaku a barrage of hysterical whines and complaints.

“Whaddaya think?” Ai asked, drawing Yusaku out of his internal meltdown.

Ai’s outfit was similar to Yusaku’s, but different enough to make Yusaku wonder whether Ai was joking or completely out of his mind. The top of Ai’s leather pants sat right at his hips, the leopard-print blouse short enough to allow a sliver of pale skin to peek past. At least it didn’t dip down to reveal his chest, Yusaku thought, eyes scanning Ai’s torso. Ai’s shoes were also different—apparently, Ai wanted to be an extra 3 inches taller, for the red stilettos he wore were at least that high, if not more.

“Cute, yeah?” Ai grinned, looking down at Yusaku with sparkles in each eye.

Yusaku stayed silent, disbelief staining his face. 

When Yusaku didn’t reply, Ai wailed, “Yusaku!”

Turning, Yusaku grabbed his old t-shirt from the pile of clothes on the floor. He would have sprinted to the closest dressing room, but Ai grabbed his wrist.

“You haven’t told me what you think yet,” Ai whined, his pout exaggerated, the pink lipgloss glistening. 

Yusaku pulled his arm away and replied with a simple, “You look like a hooker.”

Ai’s gave Yusaku the most offended look and began to flail his arms. “No way! Yusaku-chan’s cruel! I look stylish!”

Yusaku sighed and made a mental note to never go shopping with Ai again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** ~575  
 **Theme:** Dreams **  
** **Notes:** Canon-divergent. I’ve wanted to write a longer piece with this idea, but a short piece works too!

xxx

Starlight. That's what Ai's gaze reminds Yusaku of. His eyes almost sparkle the way stars did, twinkling behind thick lashes, singing ethereal songs only those looking up at the night sky could hear. How long had Ai been sending secret messages to Yusaku, waiting for him to find his north star, his way home? How long had Ai gazed at him so adoringly, so longingly, so full of love and admiration?

How long had it been since Yusaku felt the same way? Since he realized he felt complete by Ai’s side? Since he knew all the missing pieces in his life were written in Ai’s golden gaze?

Ai reaches out a hand and cups Yusaku's cheek, his thumb running along Yusaku's cheekbone, coercing his eyes to drift shut. A shudder runs down Yusaku's spine, a soft sigh following.

They are lying on an exact replica of Yusaku's bed in what is perhaps the most uncomfortable position known to mankind. Yusaku can’t feel his arm anymore, but he can tell his legs are intertwined with Ai’s, a tangled mess neither wants to undo.

“Is this what you wanted? What you dreamed it would be like?” Yusaku asks, shifting in Ai’s hold. He wants to be closer. Wants to feel Ai pressed against him. Wants to feel protected, needed. 

“To be honest, I pictured a better room,” Ai jokes, offering Yusaku a stupid smile.

When Yusaku had agreed to run away with Ai—had agreed to forsake his body and get lost in the network—Yusaku had envisioned a nicer room too. One that didn’t remind him of all he had given up for the sake of saving Ai. Not that he had given up much. He had thrown away his humanity the moment he became Playmaker, acting solely as an agent of vengeance. If anything, it was Ai that brought his humanity back and made Yusaku smile—made him feel something that wasn’t anger again. 

“But you’re here. That’s all I need,” Ai whispers, smile big and soft.

“Corny,” Yusaku comments, which earns him a loud laugh.

To shut Ai up, Yusaku reaches for the cravat around Ai’s neck and pulls. Their lips crash, a surprised squeak leaving Ai’s throat. It’s not their first kiss, but it’s Ai’s first kiss in his SOLtis body, a kiss that makes the poor android wiggle and melt against Yusaku. 

“Yusaku,” Ai breathes when they break apart, pressing his forehead against Yusaku’s.

Yusaku catches Ai’s gaze. Notes the faint blush cascading across Ai’s cheeks. For all the talk—the flirting and teasing—, Ai always lost his composure when it came to Yusaku. 

“Is this what _you_ wanted?” Ai asks, voice careful. Apprehensive. “What you dreamed our future would be like?”

Yusaku thinks of the people he left behind. Of his body and what it would become the longer he stayed logged onto LINK VRAINS. Of the real world and what his future would have been like had Ai been safe, been allowed to exist, been able to stay by Yusaku’s side without the fear of war and tragedy. “No,” he answers honestly, after carefully considering Ai’s question, and frowns when Ai’s expression changes from a sultry gaze to one brimming with regret. Yusaku reaches up to run his fingers through Ai’s hair, continuing, “No, but if we’re together, this reality is perfect.”

The tears in Ai’s eyes are hard to ignore, but Ai smiles at the words and pulls Yusaku close. 

“It’s a dream come true,” Ai hums, embracing Yusaku tightly.

Yusaku can’t disagree, not when Ai’s embrace is all he longs for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating:** T  
 **Word Count:** ~1800  
 **Theme:** Royalty **  
** **Notes:** Give me a royalty theme, and I'll either whip out a Disney AU or a historical drama AU. :'D

This is entirely unedited, so please forgive me for errors 🙏

Mentions of war and death, but it’s all in the background.

xxx

Yusaku’s eighteen years of life could be summed up in fairly simple terms: there are no freedoms for the crown prince of Den Kingdom. As a child, perhaps Yusaku dreamed of grandeur, of being a kind and peaceful ruler, one that put the needs of his people first, one that was remembered for overseeing a harmonious and prosperous era. Instead, when he was but ten, a war broke loose, one which his small kingdom had no chance of winning, but fought regardless, all for the sake of preserving some ancient way of life.

Even after the queen, his mother, passed away, his father kept going, fighting for some righteous reason Yusaku could not—would not—understand. It didn’t take long for Yusaku to realize his father was losing not only the wars but also his mind, but the king did not see his folly, not with the temptation of riches and prosperity lurking at the end of the battlefield. 

The worst of the war, however, was how badly Yusaku’s kingdom was suffering, how much death and hardship had been inflicted upon his people. The king had known starting a war would be costly, yet he had made his choice, and with it, had decided his and his people’s fate.

Yusaku looked at himself in the mirror, eyeing the fabric of his robe, the bright gold threadwork and intricate green brocade. His mantle was pure red, bordered by more gold, oversized and heavy, just like the crown.

Just like his title.

"Now remember, your father arranged it in his treaty—you will be married to the Cyberse Kingdom’s prince so that peace may come to both our kingdoms," Spectre, one of his advisors, repeated for what seemed like the tenth time that day. "When you enter the room, you must--"

"--greet the prince with a bow. I know,” Yusaku answered, tired of hearing the same lecture. Despite knowing his advisors were only trying to help, Yusaku voiced a cheeky remark. “Shouldn’t _I_ be sitting on _my_ throne?"

Spectre's smile twitched. "We’ve been through this. Had your father not been so blind to his own ambitions, the treaty would not have been signed, and he would still have his head."

"Watch your words," Yusaku said firmly, releasing a heavy sigh. He knew his father had stupidly walked into a trap, but that didn’t give the opposing nation the right to take over their lands, their castle, Yusaku’s rightful title as king of Den Kingdom.

Spectre cleared his throat and stood up straight, "Just follow my lead, my lord. If you come to like the prince, you’ll be in a better mood. If he comes to like you back, you’ll have him in the palm of your hand. And if you hate each other, well, there are ways to remedy that."

Yusaku narrowed his eyes and glanced at Spectre, "Do not repeat those words, you hear me?"

"Perfectly understood, my lord," Spectre said with a bow.

Despite knowing there were ways to deal with an enemy without using a sword, Yusaku didn’t like the idea of playing dirty. Especially when his people and their safety were a concern. Still, he kept Spectre’s words locked away in the back of his mind, knowing there were options, no matter how underhanded. 

A knock. "The prince is ready to see you," came a servant’s voice from behind the doors. 

Yusaku breathed in deeply and replied, “I’ll be over at once.”

x

The walk to the throne room had never felt so long, but Yusaku had never been surrounded by so many enemy soldiers and unknown faces before. Yusaku could feel their eyes on him, watching him carefully, scrutinizing not only his straight back and king’s attire but also his countenance and stride, the proud way in which he carried himself, his confidence and poise.

“Don’t let them see you’re scared,” Spectre whispered, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

“Who says I’m afraid?” Fear was the last emotion on Yusaku’s mind, even when the doors to the throne room opened, and his eyes were greeted by a crowd of people—the prince’s court, no doubt—whom he did not recognize. 

“His majesty, Prince Yusaku,” called a herald Yusaku had never seen before. In that moment, Yusaku realize his court had not been the only ones dismissed, but his servants and attendants had been replaced as well.

Yusaku bit his tongue, holding back what might have been a borderline treasonous comment, and forced himself to look ahead.

The man on the king’s throne met his golden gaze to Yusaku’s and stood, extending a hand as he walked down the steps and approached his betrothed. “Prince Yusaku,” he said in what was perhaps the sweetest voice Yusaku had ever heard, “What an honor to meet you.”

Yusaku glanced at the man’s hand, noting the frills at the end of his sleeve, the deep purples of his coat, the gold embroidery creating floral patterns up his arms and down his torso. The jerkin he wore was tight fitted at the chest and waist, emphasizing the man’s thin yet strong build, but the white shirt he wore beneath, with all its lace and ruffles, added a touch of softness and beauty, not unlike the attire of the ladies at the court. The trousers were not unlike the ones worn in Yusaku’s kingdom—looser at the top, but narrower at the calves. The only differences were the frills at the bottom of the pant leg and the shoes. Where Yusaku was accustomed to wearing practical shoes crafted from silk, the man in front of him wore beautifully embellished high-heeled shoes. The red heel in particular caught Yusaku’s attention, though not as much as the prince’s smile.

“The honor is mine,” Yusaku replied, ignoring Ai’s outstretched hand in order to bow as he was told, as would have been customary to him had he still had any sort of power left at court, “Prince Ai.”

“You’re nearly as uptight as the rumors say,” Ai said softly, smile widening. “Take my hand, won’t you?”

Yusaku raised a brow, but did as instructed, albeit reluctantly.

Their touch sent ripples down Yusaku’s spine, though Yusaku could not tell what feeling was brewing in the pit of his stomach. Even as Ai pulled Yusaku close—earning the pair a gasp from the court in the process—Yusaku ignored the racing of his heart and narrowed his eyes.

Ai was tall. Yusaku would give him that. And he was technically in charge, officially owned Yusaku, his kingdom, and everyone in it. But Yusaku was smart, patient, and…

“You and I are partners now,” Ai whispered, perhaps wanting to avoid the meddlesome ears of his advisors.

Yusaku tilted his head, scanning Ai’s gaze, noting the long lashes and hint of rouge on his cheeks. “We are, aren’t we,” he replied calmly. He could feel Ai’s breath on his lips, feel the stares at his back, feel the world slowly start to dissolve the moment Ai leaned closer and murmured.

“No matter what anyone says, I want you to trust me. I’m on your side, Prince Yusaku.”

Yusaku’s chest tightened, but before he could say a word, Ai pulled away.

“Enough formalities. Let’s eat and dance!”

The court cheered and clapped. Yusaku didn’t even realize his hand was still trapped in Ai’s.

x

Parties were Yusaku’s least favorite thing about court life, but he knew what was expected of him, knew that he had to mingle with the fakes and the charlatans, the carnivorous backstabbers who could figure out Yusaku’s game and sell him for better lodging. So Yusaku went along with Ai’s party, listened to the boring babble and played cards with the noblemen and women of his new court.   
  
Their court.

If there was one thing Ai did not let Yusaku forget throughout the entire night, it was that everything was theirs now, as dictated in the treaty. Yusaku couldn’t make decisions on his own, nor could he go against Ai’s will. It was all too much for Yusaku to accept, but he played along and forced a smile at every one of Ai’s jokes, till Ai finally left his side to attend to so-called private matters of the state.

The night dragged on. When he finally retired to his bedchamber, Yusaku was surprised to find the prince waiting by the window. 

“You sure party late,” Ai observed, hiding a smile behind his goblet.

Yusaku narrowed his eyes, “Who let you in?”

Ai laughed, “Never mind the doorward. He’ll be replaced with someone from my household.”

Yusaku’s insides twisted. He didn’t like feeling as if everyone he knew was being taken away, but there was little he could do now that Ai had made the first move.

Turning to face a mirror, Yusaku began removing his mantle, all the while trying to figure out what his best move was—which move wouldn’t create another enemy. While he didn’t trust Ai, he could befriend the man meant to be his spouse and perhaps use him. On the other hand, Yusaku didn’t know anything about Ai. His betrothed could very well be as ruthless and bloodthirsty as the Cyberse Kingdom’s king.

“Why are you here?” Yusaku asked, letting the mantle fall from his fingers. He was unaccustomed to undressing himself, yet assumed quickly his gentleman of the bedchamber had also been dismissed. 

“We’re to be married,” Ai began, cocking his head to one side, eyes scanning Yusaku’s backside. “You’re not the only one playing a game, Yusaku. Maybe I want to make sure you’re not the treasonous sort.”

Touché. Yusaku Gave Ai credit for being straightforward. It was easier to read than the underhanded games the chancellors and advisors played. But now it was his turn to make a move, one that would put him on an even playing field. 

“What did you mean earlier?” Yusaku asked, keeping his gaze locked onto his reflection.

Ai blinked, caught off guard by Yusaku’s question, but the moment he realized what Yusaku meant, he smiled. “You really don’t know, do you?”

Yusaku scrunched his brows, catching golden eyes in the mirror.

“This whole marriage is a setup. My kingdom’s king, my dear older brother, doesn’t want peace, and he doesn’t care about your tiny kingdom at all.”

“Why sign a treaty then?” Yusaku questioned. When he turned around, he noticed Ai had already taken a few steps forward.

“He wanted me out of his hair. I’m second in line, but I don’t want to fight wars.”

“Let me guess, you want to eat and dance.”

Ai grinned, lifting a hand to brush back a lock of Yusaku’s hair, “Precisely.”

Yusaku smirked. Ai played a fool, but his words were calculated. Maybe it was too early to trust his father’s enemies, but there was something about Ai that drew Yusaku in, made him feel as if he weren’t alone in the world.

“Good,” Yusaku replied, lacing his fingers in Ai’s extravagant cravat, pulling ever so softly, just enough to catch Ai off guard.

The blush staining Ai’s cheeks looked beautiful in the dim candlelight of their room.

“Let’s end this war, my lord, for all of our sakes,” Yusaku offered, heart racing in anticipation.

Ai laughed softly and grinned, “Please, call me your dear husband.”

Yusaku frowned. The thought was no longer as unattractive as he initially thought, but he wouldn’t relinquish all power to Ai. In private, he would have the upper hand, but perhaps in public he could give in to Ai’s fancies. From time to time anyway.

“We’re not married yet, my lord,” Yusaku answered, the saucy reply causing Ai’s blush to deepen.

The smile on Ai’s face grew, beautiful despite hiding secrets and mysteries. It was going to be a long marriage, but Yusaku swore he would unravel them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh I guess this is more like a Chapter 1, huh??
> 
> Not gonna lie, I ended up thinking of 3564783 different scenarios for this AU, and I would totally write more for this idea (I mean, I LOVE Versailles and the Tudors, so this AU is up my alley), but the backstabbing and body count will be too high. XD And knowing my tendencies, I'll kill one of them by the end jdhfbvkjfdhvfd
> 
> Anyway, just imagine Lightning in the background, plotting to overthrow Ai. Ryoken is somewhere else, with a deep hatred of all the ignis/people from the Cyberse Nation. Spectre's probably his spy though he acts the role of a loyal advisor to Yusaku. UGH I COULD GO ON FOREVER JDFHBVKDJFH
> 
> Totally inspired by Versailles for Ai’s getup. Not quite Louis the Sun King, but inspired for sure. XD I’ll shut up now akdkfskkfsk


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating:** T  
 **Word Count:** ~550  
 **Theme:** Ice cream **  
** **Notes:** AiYusa smooches to end aiballweek! 💜💙

xxx

Glimmering sunrays bathed the streets, kissing radiance upon any fool that dared to venture out in the middle of summer. Yusaku was certainly not one of those fools, but his apartment had no AC, and the small USB fan he owned was not providing enough cool air to rid Yusaku of his glowing, red cheeks and sweat-stained forehead.  
  
“You look like you could use something cold,” Ai hummed, immediately throwing himself from the bed. “Ice cream?”  
  
From his spot at his desk, Yusaku sighed, “Fine, but try not to overheat again. I don’t feel like going out to find you.”  
  
Ai stuck his tongue out at the back of Yusaku’s head and nodded, “Uhuh, be back soon~! Don’t miss me too much.” He knew Yusaku ignored the kiss he blew, but Ai didn’t mind—Yusaku was studying for exams. The least Ai could do was buy him something to help cool him down.  
  
At the time, ice cream sounded like a good idea, but the moment he returned with the biggest carton he could find, Ai realized how big of a mistake the ice cream was. It wasn’t often that Yusaku ate ice cream, but when he did, his eyes lit up, shining brighter than the sun could ever dream of doing. When the first spoonful landed against his tongue, Yusaku smiled, and Ai could feel his heart—the main computer within his chest—begin to vibrate.  
  
Yusaku looked too cute bringing small spoonfuls to his mouth, Ai decided, longingly staring at him from his seat on the edge of the bed. Periodically, Yusaku would make a funny face, as if the ice cream hurt him, but even that was endearing and made Ai’s lips stretch into a smile.  
  
“You’re staring,” Yusaku broke the silence, eyes glued to the computer screen.  
  
“No I’m not!” Ai protested, a small pout gracing his lips. Of course he was staring! His partner was the most adorable human on the planet! When he wasn’t scolding him anyway. “How's the ice cream?”  
  
Yusaku stopped typing to look at the carton, seemingly lost in thought, till a small smile appeared on his lips. “Want a taste?”  
  
Ai blinked, confused. Yusaku knew a SOLtis couldn’t eat food. The one time he tried, Ai damaged his hard drive. And he didn’t exactly have the ability to taste anything either. The most he could savor was the data he consumed within the network. 

“A taste of--,” Ai started, but before he could voice his reply, Yusaku pushed himself away from the desk and stood, swiftly reaching for Ai’s cravat. Golden eyes widened, the buzzing in his chest intensifying.

Yusaku’s lips pressed softly—sweetly—against Ai’s, causing Ai to melt into the touch. The contrast of warmth and coolness was curiously addicting, but not as much as the feel of Yusaku’s hand coming to cup Ai’s cheek. A blush powdered Ai’s face, fingers moving to Yusaku’s hair, threading through fine locks, pulling Yusaku closer. 

When they broke apart, Ai’s half-lidded gaze drifted to meet Yusaku’s. “Bored, huh?” Ai asked, grinning sheepishly. 

Yusaku shrugged, moving to sit on Ai’s lap, “Not anymore.”

A laugh escaped Ai. He did like it better when Yusaku’s eyes were glue to him, so he thanked the ice cream and leaned in for another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the host of aiballweek! And a giant thanks to everyone who read, commented, and left kudos! 
> 
> Be on the lookout for an AiYusa zine 👀 It’s coming!!!


End file.
